


Except You

by TheGrammarHawk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean sorta, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Possession, Why Did I Write This?, i mean there's very mild comfort ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrammarHawk/pseuds/TheGrammarHawk
Summary: Give in. Just say yes, and everyone will be spared.Everyone will be spared, if you just let go. Even him.Everyone except you.





	Except You

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of in a different writing style from what you may be familiar with if you've read my other works. It's more of a train of thought kind of story where I write as I feel and think in the character's way, usually involving a lot of emphasis and repetition. Enjoy!

Pain. Fire. Gods, what was that _noise_?

Guttural, hurt, shrill, intense – a scream. It wouldn’t end, it never ended, it couldn’t, involuntary and never ever _ending_.

Was it coming from _him_?

Something warm, _sticky_ , was underneath his fingernails. Was that hair between his fingers? Nails digging into someone’s scalp…

Was it _his_?

Something hot, less sticky, was on his face. Where the other was stagnant, this ran freely, down his nose, down his cheeks, down his chin. If it went over his lips into his open mouth, he could taste salt.

Was it _tears_ upon his face?

It was dark, he couldn’t see. Deep inside, he knew that was his fault, his eyes were closed, _snapped_ shut as though whatever he could see was worse than death, but his eyes _burned_ , they burned red and hot and _please, stop-_

**“Give in. Just say yes, and everyone will be spared.”**

“ _Robin!_ ”

Robin’s head snapped up, fingers digging in more deeply, blood seeping up from where his delicate skin was punctured. The jarring scream stopped, if only for a moment, giving over to a choking gasp and a _wail_ so intense that the air around him became violent.

Was it him? It didn’t sound like a noise a person could make.

It didn’t matter. All that mattered was the _pain_ and the _voice_ and _get out, stop it, stop, please, stop it, get out, get out, get OUT-_

“Robin, _please_! You’re hurting yourself!”

**“Everyone will be spared, if you just let go. Even him.”**

Robin choked again as the feeling of large hands, warm hands, _gentle_ hands grabbed at his wrists, pulling his own offending ones down, the blood on his fingers sticky, warm, _his_.

But Robin knew better. Robin knew the unspoken words, even as he opened his red, _red_ eyes, scarlet like the blood on his fingers, scarlet like the blood that was beginning to stain _Chrom’s gloves_ , crimson just like how his vision was tinted as he stared at him, at _Chrom_ –

**“Everyone except you.”**


End file.
